Crutches have been used for thousands of years by those afflicted with lower limb injuries. While the materials used to make crutches have evolved greatly over the years, the basic functioning of the crutch has changed little. Crutches perform two functions: First, crutches reduce the weight load on an injured lower limb. Second, crutches broaden the crutch user's support base and thereby increase stability and balance (Hartman, Michael, M.D., “Crutches,” emedicinehealth.com/crutches/article, Aug. 10, 2005, pp. 1-8, 2).
Crutches are used by individuals who have leg or foot pain or injury, weak lower limb muscles or an unstable gait. Crutch use not only allows these individuals to increase their mobility, but also improves their circulation, lung function and kidney function by allowing them to regain upright body movement (Id. at 3). The three basic kinds of crutches are the axillary crutch, the forearm crutch and the platform crutch. Each crutch is designed to provide a different elbow flex angle (Id.).
Over the years, several crutch accessories have been developed. Pockets, baskets, boxes, and pouches have been developed for attachment to the crutch. These accessories allow the crutch user to carry items while using crutches. Such inventions may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,635, U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,951, U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,462, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,045, U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,156, U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,483, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,383. A protective cover for crutches has also been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,687. The protective cover described in the '687 patent functions to protect the crutch from damage and fits snugly around the individual crutch columns for that purpose. However, none of these prior art references describes a crutch decoration which allows for designs or printed advertising to be placed on a substantially flat surface in the area between two of the opposing vertical crutch columns.